A Love of Revenge
by mionemobp
Summary: Barty and Lily want to get back at the people who wronged them, and show them what they missed, so they create a plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily POV**

"_Leave him ALONE!"_

_Potter and Black looked round. Potter's free hand immediately jumped to his hair._

"_All right, Evans?" said Potter, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

"_Leave him alone," I repeated. I was looking at him with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well," he replied, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."_

_Many of the surrounding students laughed, Black and Pettigrew included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did I._

"_You think you're funny," I said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him__alone__."_

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans," he said, quickly. "Go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I said._

"_Bad luck, Prongs," said Black briskly, and turned back to Severus. "OI!"_

_But too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at Potter; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of his face, spattering his robes with blood. He whirled about: a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants._

_Many people in the small crowd cheered; Black, Potter and Pettigrew roared with laughter._

_My face turned into a furious expression. "Let him down!"_

"_Certainly," said Potter and he jerked his wand upwards; Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Black said, "__Petrificus Totalus!__" and Severus kneeled over again, rigid as a board._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted. I had my own wand out now, and Potter and Black eyed it warily._

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," he said earnestly._

"_Take the curse off him, then!"_

_He sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the counter-curse._

"_There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_I blinked._

"_Fine," I said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you,__Snivellus__."_

"_Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared at Severus, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

"_I don't want__you__to make him apologise," I shouted, rounding on Potter. "You're as bad as he is."_

"_What?" yelped Potter. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"_

"_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_I turned on my heel and hurried away._

"_Evans!" Potter shouted after me. "Hey, EVANS!"_

_But I didn't look back._

That was the last time I had spoken to my ex-best friend, and the man that I thought I had been in love with. But then he had called me a mudblood, and it was then we stopped talking, as I knew that he had actually become a miniature Death Eater. That was three months ago. It was now September, and I was a sixth year. I had hoped to get him to finally date me this year with OWLs being over, but I wouldn't let that happen now. I had more respect than to allow myself to be in a verbally abusive relationship.

"Lily, wait up!"

It was Erica, my roommate. She and I met in first year, and we became more than just roommates or friends. We became like sisters, and honestly, she was more of a sister than my actual sister, Petunia. I slowed down to let her catch up to me, before starting to walk to our Transfiguration class again.

"Hey, so…Snape is looking for you again."

"Oh, joy." I knew that he would still be asking about me. But he needed to leave me alone. I wanted to get through this year without feeling sorrow about the fact that I had left him without me as a friend, even though I honestly felt that he deserved it. I had been his friend for so long, even though he basically made me look like a fool every time I stood up for him. Once he had called me a mudblood, he lost the right to look for me anymore. I lost myself trying to make sure he always stayed "my" Severus, that I didn't realize how much until that day.

"I told him to bugger off." I grinned at her. She really was the best. And it wasn't just because she was always there for me. If we weren't around each other, she never let anyone get her down. She was the biggest badass in our year, and everyone knew it, which was why she deserved the respect she got.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was Severus. He had found me at last, much to my sorrow.

"Can I talk to you?"

I sighed, pinching my nose. "Isn't that what you're trying to do right now?"

"Lily, please." He looked heartbroken, but I didn't care.

"You called me a mudblood Severus. If you wanted to talk to me anymore, you shouldn't have called me that."

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you be? You call everyone of my birth that. So why should I be different?"

"Because you're different, Lily."

"I don't believe that for one moment Severus, and you know it."

"Lily…"

"No. Now leave me alone…Snape." I had never called him that. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he walked away. But at that moment, I didn't care.

I turned around and ran past the class I was supposed to be headed to, and up to my dorm room, with Erica following close behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily POV**

The days passed slowly since the argument between Snape and I. Erica did what she could, and I loved her for it, but it wasn't enough to help me feel better. I stayed in my bed all weekend, with no intention of getting out of bed, and she wasn't exactly pleased about it. So that Monday she woke me up with cold water.

"Enough Lily. I get that you're still upset, but you need to get out of here. You shouldn't be the upset one. Snape should. So get your little red fiery ass out of bed."

"Fine."

"You're coming on a double date with me on Saturday."

"Excuse me? Since when?"

"Remus asked me out, and Black needs a date. So you're coming with."

I groaned. There was no way I was going to do anything with Black. "I don't want to. You know I can't stand Black. Ask Jordan to go."

Jordan was my other roommate. She was the sweetest girl ever, but I never really saw her that much, since she was always in the Hospital Wing, trying to help out Madam Pomfrey. And I knew for a fact that she adored Black.

"I did, and she can't come." I groaned at that, to which she scowled and replied, "Well, if you can find a date, you can ask them. You know Remus gets along with just about everyone, even some of the Slytherins."

I thought about that for a second. "That's very true. And he's the only boy who hasn't tried to make fun of me for liking Snape." I knew at that moment I had to go, because even though it was a double date, it was still time I got to hang out with Remus and Erica, who were both at the top of my list of favorite people.

"You know, you could also get revenge on Snape. For calling you that name."

That got my attention, and I thought about it for a few minutes. I loathed the idea of using someone like that, but it might help me feel better. "I'll _think _about it," I said.

She smiled, because she knew in the end I would say yes.

**Barty POV**

"Barty, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I am going to Hogsmeade with Mikayla. Year Anniversary. Why?" I smiled. I couldn't believe that Mikayla and I had been dating a year. It was amazing that she had even been into me in the first place. After all, I was a Slytherin, and I was a rather mean one. Not evil, just mean. And she was the sweetest Hufflepuff I could have ever met. And her hopes and dreams were kind of adorable.

"Just curious."

"Right. Do you want me to talk you up to a girl, Reg?"

"Nah, but thanks." Well, that was a surprise. He usually always wanted me to chat up some chick for him.

We continued to walk down the hallway towards Charms. The girls kept looking at Reg and I. I knew it was because they thought he and I were attractive, and we knew it. But they knew I was unavailable, and that Reg was emotionally unavailable. Maybe that was the appeal. You want what you can't have, and when you can have it, it's not as sweet anymore.

Walking past a tapestry, we heard people behind it, not attempting to be silent, and we backtracked a little. It sounded to me like a boy was convincing a girl that right then and there was perfect, because it gave them an edge, and she was quietly trying to convince him otherwise. Smirking at each other, we moved it so they would be seen. However, I wish I hadn't.

As soon as it was moved, I stepped back in surprise. It was Mikayla, my girlfriend, snogging Sirius Black. I was pissed, but I wasn't sure who to be angrier at: Black, or Mikayla.

"Mikayla?"

"Barty!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Barty, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. It just happened. He means nothing to me."

"Nothing? That's not what you said last night. Or the past six months. You told me you loved me. Barty, mate, I didn't know she was with you, otherwise I would not have gone there."

"I believe you, Black," I said, trying not to yell. "Now please, let me talk to her?"

Sirius ran off and Regulus went in the opposite direction. I looked at Mikayla, anger etched all over my face. She had never seen me angry before, and she was scared, which was what I was going for. She was buttoning up her shirt as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Barty."

"Save it." I started walking down the hall away from her.

"Barty! Let me explain!"

"Explain what? Explain how it was an accident? How was it an accident? Did you fall and land on his penis? Did he force you to, because from where I was standing, you looked like you were enjoying it. Explain then."

"I…I can't."

"We are done here. Everything I ever bought for you, I want it back. If not, then I will send my father after you, and well…you wouldn't want that, would you?"

I turned and walked away, unaware and uncaring of who all was watching that scene.

**Lily POV**

I watched as the breakup took place, and immediately I felt sorry for Barty and Black. They had both been fooled by an innocent looking doe-eyed girl who claimed to love them both. I followed Barty down the hallway to see where he was going, only to see him go into the Room of Requirment. I followed him in, looking at him. As soon as he heard my footsteps, he turned and looked at me, and I could tell he had been crying.

"Evans," he said to me, his voice trying to sound like he was fine.

"Crouch."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. On someone from Slytherin. And I know you want revenge on Anderson as well."

"Yes. I would cheat on her, but I just broke up with her."

"Cheating to get back at her? Really Crouch, I may not know you very well, but I know you can dish it out better than that." I smirked, waiting a moment before, "Pretend to date me. It would tick her off if you dated me at all, and the fact you're dating a muggleborn rather than her would send her over the edge."

"But I don't care about blood."

"She does. I know her, and with all the blood purity she spouts out, I am surprised she's not friends with Snape, or even Malfoy."

"You present a good idea. But what if she decides she wants me back, in earnest?"

"Then you get to decide whether you want her back or not. She'll be in your mercy. But either way, I'll be fine."

I could tell that he was thinking it over. "Who do you want to get your revenge on?"

I could feel my nostrils flare. "Snape. I thought I loved him. He called me a mudblood. Blah blah blah. You know the rest."

"Well, I can't say I am fond of Snape, so I'll do it."

I smiled. It wouldn't just be me using him, but him using me as well, and I knew this might not be the best idea ever, but a prank to teach Snape a lesson would not cut it. "Saturday, Hogsmeade. Double date with my roommate and I. Be at the Three Broomsticks at 2."

"With Erica? Who is she taking?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Ah, the only one of the Marauders with an actual brain." That caused me to smirk. I was beginning to like him.

"See you Saturday." I smiled, before I walked out of the room and to my tower. This was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Barty POV**

Saturday came quicker than I expected, and soon 2 o'clock came, the time I was supposed to meet up with Lily at the Three Broomsticks. I was excited to get back at Mikayla after what she did to me. I was hoping to move in with her after Hogwarts, as she and I were both seventh years. But now that was over.

Regulus didn't really like the idea of revenge with Lily though. He thought I was going to fall for her, even though I was just doing this to exact my revenge on Mikayla, and Lily on Snape. I told him this, and his reaction was: 

"But she's a mudblood!"

"Don't call her that. You know I hate that word. Just because she is from the Muggle world doesn't mean we can call her that. Besides, she's the smartest in our year."

"It's like you're in love with her already." 

"That's not true and you know it."

"I don't like this idea, but if you're sure you want to go through with it, I will try to be supportive."

"I am positive."

He had walked with me until we got to the Three Broomsticks, and then he went to find Mindy, the girl he had promised to meet. Just as he was leaving, I saw Lily walking up towards me, with her roommate and Lupin in tow.

"Hey, Barty."

"Hey, Lily."

"Wow, you're the first Slytherin not to call me a mudblood." 

I made a face. "I don't like the name."

"Ah, I see."

"Lily, Barty, I am going to go with Remus and grab a booth and get some drinks." The two of them went in, and Lily looked at me with a smile. It was a small one, but it was still there.

"That wasn't subtle at all," I said.

"She's under the impression that we're going to fall in love with you during our plot."

"Her as well?"

"What do you mean by 'as well'?"

"Reg is under the same impression."

"Oh gee. Our friends are…unique. He knows it's for revenge, right?"

"I tried to tell him, but he doesn't believe me."

"Well, we'll show them," she said with a smirk so devious she reminded me of the Marauders.

"We have to discuss nicknames and such with each other."

"I'll call you sweetie."

"And I will call you love."

"We'll have to hold hands."

"Obviously," I said, reaching my left hand out for her to take.

She took it, entwining her fingers with mine, and smiling up at me. "Let's do this." It felt weird holding her hand, as I had only ever held Mikayla's hand before. But it didn't feel bad, like I thought it might. It actually felt warm, but not sweaty.

**Lily POV**

Walking into the Three Broomsticks, we saw Erica and Remus sitting at a table. But before we could get to them, we saw Mikayla, glaring at me. I quirked my eyebrows at her, daring her to try something. I looked at Barty to see if he was going to help, only to see him with a pained expression on his face, before letting my hand go and walking out. I followed him, hoping to help.

"Barty, stop."

"Go back inside Lily."

"Not until I know you're alright."

"Why would you care?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Because you're a good person."

"I'm a Slytherin, expected to join the Dark Lord after graduation. I am a Crouch, meaning my father has sent people to Azkaban who do join the Death Eaters without even a trial. I am not from a family or network of good people. And I myself am not a good person."

"Barty, you might be a Slytherin, but you're still a good person. You're a pureblood, but you don't care about blood status. You're a Crouch, but I know you will not follow in your father's footsteps. I might not know anything about you, but I know from those two things that you are an amazing person who wants to do things for himself, and not for other people. And that's why I care." 

"You're one of the few people outside my family who care about me. Then again, all I really have there is my mother and house-elf. Outside my family, I really only have Regulus, and now you."

"What about Mikayla?"

"She may be a pureblood, but her father left her and her mother about two years ago. And he took all their money with him. So she is basically broke, except for what her mother can scrape up. And you know she's a Hufflepuff, so she and I didn't have the house thing to introduce us. When she found out who I was, and that I had money, she 'fell in love with me.' I was stupid enough to believe her act."

"I'm sorry Barty."

Barty looked down at me and smiled sadly. When I was sure he wouldn't be blowing up, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hung on. "No matter what happens, whether we get our revenge or not. I would like to try and stay friends. Can you promise that?"

He wrapped his hands around me, and said, "I promise." We stood like that, with our hands wrapped around each other, for a moment, before we heard something that sounded like a cough. It was Erica, grinning wickedly at us.

"We were wondering what you two had gotten up to when you left." Her eyes looked at me, telling me, 'Told ya so." I glared at her before I looked up at Barty.

"Want to go in, or want to go look around?"

"We can go in now, and then go look around afterwards." 

"Sounds great."

We walked in, to where they had been sitting previously. Mikayla stood up and tried to talk to Barty, but both of us glared at her, and she shut up immediately. She was getting annoying, but I knew we could both deal with her later. Getting to the booth, we sat down, fingers still entwined. And it hit me as I smiled up at him: Crap, Erica was right, this plan might not have been the best idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily POV**

After we finished at the Three Broomsticks, Barty and I left to go look around at the shops. First was the Quidditch shop, where we went to get him some new gloves, as he would need them for his matches, and for his Beater's bat. We then went to Zonko's where we were going to get the supplies that we needed for pranking Mikayla, the Marauders, and Snape.

"I didn't know you were into pranks, Lily."

I chuckled at that. I wasn't a diehard prankster, I was more of a defensive one. But they were still fun to plan. "I kind of have to be in case the Marauders ever come after me. Last time they got me, they learned never to mess with me again."

"What did they do to you?"

"They managed to somehow get into my room and get my panties, hanging them from the ceiling in the Great Hall."

"Wait, those were yours?" His eyes widened.

"Yes. I was humiliated. But I returned the favor."

"How?"

"Well, Erica was dating a Slytherin last year, and he got me in to the Slytherin common room the night before the game. The marauders hate Snape and I knew that, well, everyone knew that. So I copied his underwear and replaced the marauders' with his."

"Seriously?"

"Oh that's not all. I did a spell so it looked like their underwear to them, but to others, and the mirrors, it shows the real underwear. The reactions were amazing when they found out it was actually Snape's underwear. And then, I also changed their colors, so they were green or silver, so they were supporting the Slytherins during the game. Which is funny, because Potter actually had to play in that game."

Barty was laughing his head off, clutching his side. After he had calmed down, he said, "I remember that part, but I thought it was Erica who did that. Well, now I know never to prank you, in fear of what you might do to me."

"Good idea. But I need your help. I want to prank the marauders and Snape."

"I'll help. Can we get Mikayla as well?"

"Of course. I already have two ideas for her, but –"

"Well, well, if it isn't Barty, and his little mudblood girlfriend."

I turned and looked at Mikayla with a frown on her face. "Well, well, if it isn't the little Hufflepuff gold digging slut."

"Excuse me?"

"You use people for money, and then you sleep with others behind their back. You did that to Barty, and to Sirius. But everyone knows he got cut off by his parents. Apparently everyone except you that is. But I guess you're always last to know everything, aren't you?"

Mikayla flushed, obviously not counting on hearing that. She took a few seconds, before she replied with, "Well, at least I am not an insignificant, ugly, ginger, mudblood home wrecker."

That shut me up. It was everything people called me over and over again, except the home wrecker part. I had always wanted to look different, like Erica did. And everyone loved Jordan, which made me always feel like the insignificant roommate of the three of us. I couldn't say anything, so Barty did.

"She's not a home wrecker. I broke up with you before I even thought about dating Lily, and even so, we weren't even married. If you really want to use the term home wrecker, use it on yourself. Because you lied to both Black and I. He didn't know that you and I were together, but you did." He paused for a moment, looking at me. "She's not insignificant. This is only our first date, and already, I know she'll be around a lot longer than you." I smiled at his reply, but he didn't stop there. "And she's not ugly, because she is more beautiful than you will ever manage to be. Her red hair explains a lot about her personality. She is a fiery individual, unlike you with your blonde hair. You blend in too easily."

He paused for a moment, relishing in the fact that she was turning redder with every word he spoke, before he finished her off with, "You say you want to be like your mother, in how you look, and how you act. But remember, I met her, and she was a lot nicer than you could ever be. You have a long way to go before you can even compete with her, because not only would she never cheat, but she would never stoop so low as to try and break two people up. Ever."

Mikayla had been about to reply, but what he had just said stopped Mikayla from saying anything. She stood for a moment, thinking about whether she should speak or not, before bolting out of the shop and into the Hogsmeade streets. Normally, I would have felt sorry for her, but as she did call me a long string of names, I refused to. I grabbed Barty's hand, and we continued to look around the store, before paying and exiting.

**Barty POV**

After Mikayla left, I noticed that Lily had gotten super quiet, and I knew it was from what Mikayla had said to her. So after we paid and left the shop, I pulled her into a quiet area, away from all the passers in the street. I needed to make sure that she knew that I preferred her over Mikayla any day.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Lily, you need to know that everything I said to Mikayla, it was true. You are not an insignificant, ugly, ginger, mudblood, home wrecker. You might be a muggleborn, but you are still the smartest person I have ever met in my time here at Hogwarts. Well, except for me of course." I saw her smile at my cheeky comment. "See? And your red hair does not make you ugly. If anything, it makes you more beautiful than anything."

"My roommate and best friend is a goddess, and you expect me to believe that you think I am beautiful? Do you know what looks she gets when she walks into the room? It's like a Hallelujah chorus in everyone's eyes the moment they see her, but when I enter the room, it seems like no one cares to look, and if they do, it's an 'Oh great, it's the know-it-all." Lily looked down to the sidewalk, like she was ashamed. "My parents always taught me that smarts are more important, but that doesn't keep me from wanting to change my appearance every time people choose to converse with Erica rather than me."

"Lily, listen to me. It isn't looks what brings me to a girl. Yes, they're nice, but it's not all that I like about them." I paused, not sure how to put the rest out. "When you approached me, I put a lot of thought into it. You are unique. Your hair brings out your eyes, because it compliments them so well. And plus, between you and me, being blonde is highly overrated. Erica isn't popular for her looks, but for her personality. And so are you."

"My personality?"

"You are smart, witty, loyal, and you are so kind. And now I know that you don't take shit from anyone. The way you interacted with people at the Three Broomsticks was so different from the girls that throw themselves at me, and guess what, I like that."

"You do? Really?"

"I wouldn't be telling you otherwise. But Lily, in order for this to work, we have to start trusting each other. Trusting that we actually care for each other. Or no one will believe that we are really a couple."

She nodded and hugged me the same way she had earlier. This was supposed to be a first date, but it ended up being more of a therapy session. However, I think that this date is what we both needed to experience, so we could work together better. But I needed to stop liking her, or it would become messy. This was revenge, not love.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter, in the editing, became two chapters instead of one, so this chapter and 6 go together. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV<strong>

Over the next few days, we hung out around the school, during our breaks, holding hands, and talking, getting to know each other. For instance, I knew that as soon as he got a career at the Ministry, he would go into the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He would never once step into the same department as his father, and if his father made him, he would walk away. The family name meant nothing to him compared to his future.

Barty made it nearly impossible for me to stop liking him. If I had to choose between him and Snape, I would definitely choose him. She had misjudged him, and she was starting to think that she had misjudged most of the Slytherins as well.

One day, I was listening to him, and she wanted just to lay a kiss on his lips, but then she realized that it would be weird since she never had before. She blushed, and Barty noticed.

"What is it?" He grinned, loving it when I blushed, because she always tried to hide it, which is what I was trying to do now. "Come on, tell me," he said in a sing-song voice.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"We haven't kissed yet."

Barty blushed a little. "We haven't, have we?"

Now it was my's turn to grin. "If we're going to convince people, we will need to kiss. I mean, people are going to be watching, and -" I wasn't prepared for what was coming, as right then, I was cut off with a kiss. I lifted my hand to his cheek. I didn't want to let go, but apparently he did.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, just like that."

He smiled the smile that I had grown to love over the past few days. It was his amused smile, where his mouth was opened slightly, and his eyes were slightly crinkled. I smiled back, and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, I'm hurt. You don't want to kiss me?" He used his mock hurt look and tone. I blushed a little, and his grin appeared on his face again.

"Alright, fine, if I must," I leaned up him and placed my lips on his, hoping that he would kiss back. I wasn't disappointed, as he put his hands on my back, and I put my arms around his neck.

"Get a room," Regulus said, as he passed by in the hall.

**Barty POV**

Hanging out with Lily was getting better. She was fun to get to know, because she always knew how to talk to people, and whenever the marauders made a remark to us, she would always be able to make a snappy retort.

When it came to pranking Mikayla and Snape, she had pulled it off with such precision that no one could prove it was her. In fact, Snape and Mikayla actually blamed the marauders for it, which Lily and I found amusing. Mikayla's had been easy, as her roommates were still angry at her for what she had done with Sirius and me, because as it turned out, they, being twins, had parents that had split because their mother couldn't keep her body to herself. They'd let her in, and let her do her worst.

Lily then pulled something out from her favorite movie, something about trapping a parent, and she put string all over Mikayla's section of the room, leaving her roommates' sections alone. Then she took shaving cream and put it on her chest, and using her wand, she spread it around her chest. And my favorite part was the honey between her toes and all around her head, which Donna's cat ended up licking off.

But the funniest, and meanest part, was when she talked, frogs and bugs would come out of her mouth, and it took them forever to find a countercharm for that. It made me laugh the kinds of wicked things her mind came up with.

For Snape, she transfigured his entire room to look like the marauders' room, before transfiguring him into James Potter himself. It was the best prank I had ever seen happen, and I was glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of it.

After that, I knew that I would, and could, never go back to Mikayla, and that she would never go back to Snape. I knew I didn't want to break up with her when we'd finally proven that they didn't deserve us, and I hoped she felt the same.

"Barty, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wasn't it you who said we had to trust each other earlier?"

"True, it was, but this can wait."

"Alright." I knew she was suspicious, but she would have to wait, because I had to find out a way to tell her that I didn't want to fall in love again so soon.

"Hey Lils, time for class. Potions."

"I don't want to go."

"We have to. It's a NEWT level class, and we have a test on Friday."

She grumbled something that sounded like, "Gah, why did I choose to go into Potions for NEWT level?"

"Because you want to be a Healer."

"Thanks, I knew I kept you around for something."

I pushed her gently, before walking her down to class and dropped her off. Before I let her go into the classroom, she pulled me down for a goodbye kiss.

"See you later Lils."

"Later Barty."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily POV**

The moment I walked into the room, Potter came over to me.

"Wow, Evans. You really do know how to stoop low. I always thought Snape was the worst person to date, but Crouch is just as bad."

"And why is that?"

"You're in Gryffindor, and he's in Slytherin. That's like modern day Romeo and Juliet."

"You can hate him all you want, but Potter, I don't want or need your permission to date someone. You're not my father or brother. So bugger off."

He clenched his jaw, annoyed that that hadn't worked. "Fine." He walked away, but it only got worse after he left me alone. Snape came around, and he stared at me until I looked up.

"What do you want Snape?"

"I want you back."

"You're kidding me. right?"

"Come on, dump Crouch."

"I have a better idea. How about no?"

"Why not?"

"Because he has never made me cry, but instead, he makes me laugh every time I see him. His friend, Regulus, is not the type of person who encourages him to go around cursing people, and he has helped with my insecurities. All you have done is care about what's going to happen when you join the Death Eaters. So why should I be with you and not him?"

"Because he doesn't love you, Lily, and he never will."

"And you would?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am not going to be with someone who is going to be a Death Eater, and who thinks people with my magical blood are scum."

"He would be a Death Eater too."

"Go away Snape."

"See, you can't even argue against me." He saw my murderous glare, before I picked up my knife. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

I tried to concentrate, but what Snape said about Barty was ringing in my ear. As soon as class was over, I walked out of there, and straight into Barty.

"Hey Lils. Dinner time. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure, but we need to talk first."

"Sure, what about?"

"Barty, you're not going to be a Death Eater right out of school, are you?"

**Barty POV**

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Sorry, it's just something that Snape said in class today, and it bugged me."

"And you trust him over me?"

"If I had totally trusted him over you, I would have ended this right here, right now. And plus, you were kind of worrying me before class."

I sighed. She wasn't still totally in his grasp, so I could convince her. "I promise I won't become a Death Eater. I wasn't ever going to anyways."

"We still have so much to talk about. I mean, I want to trust you, but if we're going to keep secrets and not talk to each other, then how can we convince the others that we're really together?"

"Let's go to dinner. I'll tell you on the way." We walked, and she looked at me expecting me to talk. "Look, Lily, I like you. You're hilarious, fiery, smart, ambitious, and you're beautiful as well." She smiled. Good place to start. "Well…" She stopped walking and looked at me.

"You don't want to anymore?"

"Oh, no, I do. It's just…I want it for real." She smiled and blushed, looking down at the floor to hide it. I put my fingers under her chin and got her to look at me. "I like you a lot, but I just want one thing to be clear. After my relationship with Mikayla, I want to take things a bit slower. This last week has been great, and I know a lot about you, but I don't want to rush anything. And I…I can't say 'I love you' until I mean it."

She nodded. "So slow it down…meaning…"

"Well, you haven't seen Erica for a few days, and I haven't really seen Reg. We would still see each other, and eat some meals together, but…we wouldn't spend every waking hour together. I just don't want a repeat of Mikayla."

She nodded again and smiled. "Alright, that sounds perfect…because I cannot do clingy. And I don't want you to either. And as for the 'I love you' thing. Just don't worry about it. I still have things about me that I need to love. Not just accept, but love. And plus, I'm not ready to say it either."

We kissed, and then finished walking to the Great Hall.

"See you Saturday?" I asked.

"Of course. Oh, by the way Barty, you have an ink blot on your cheek."

"And you waited till now to tell me?"

"Yeah I did." And with that, she smirked and winked, before heading to join Erica at her table.


End file.
